


i was enchanted to meet you

by lorelaiprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Au: first meeting, Multi, Music prompt, criminal minds - Freeform, hotchniss, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaiprentiss/pseuds/lorelaiprentiss
Summary: AU: Emily Prentiss goes back home from Yale for the weekend and meets her moms new work detail, Aaron Hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	i was enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> i had this au idea while i was listening to enchanted by taylor swift so naturally i had to write it (very poorly)

Emily is spending the weekend away from her friends at Yale to attend yet another boring political party at the wishes of her mother. As usual her dress has already been picked out for her and is laid out in her hotel room ready for her arrival. 

It hasn’t even been 2 hours and Emily is already sat in the corner trying to dodge conversations with her mother’s colleagues. As she’s sat by herself she starts to people watch when she notices a young man who is wearing the same tux as all her mother’s security details, she knows all of them by names and has spent more time with them then her own parents but this guy must be new, she’s never seen him before.  
Emily spots her mother across the room and heads for her “Mom” Emily calls to get her attention, Elizabeth turns around as she hears her daughter call for her “Emily” she responds with a smile while picking up her glass of wine off the table next to her.  
“are you enjoying the party so far” Elizabeth questions her daughter, Emily responds with a nod and a straight smile. “So mom, see you brought some fresh meat into the business” Emily tilts her head to the direction of the young man.  
“Who? Aaron Hotchner? he’s not new, he’s been with us for a couple of weeks” Elizabeth clarifies “I’ve never seen him before” Emily defended herself “when do you ever notice any of the staff” with a raised eyebrow Elizabeth responds “well, I do tend to notice when a complete stranger is following my mother around” Emily proves her point “i guess you’re right honey, i have to go and get ready for the speech” Elizabeth says as she gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek, as she’s leaving Emily calls out “wait! mom what was his name again” “Aaron - Aaron Hotchner” Elizabeth turns back around to make her way over to the stage. “Hotchner” Emily smiles to herself. 

Whilst Elizabeth is on the stage thanking everyone for coming to the party Emily sees it as a great opportunity to go to the bar and get a drink. As she‘s leaving the bar with her soda in hand she walks right into someone and her drink is all over them “oh my god i’m so sorry! how embarrassing, i’m so sorry” Emily profusely apologises to the figure stood in front of her “it’s fine don’t worry about it, i have a spare shirt in the back” Emily looks up at the man speaking “Aaron” Emily blurts out “i’m sorry do i - do i know you?” Aaron questions himself “no sorry, i’m Elizabeth Prentiss’ daughter Emily”  
Emily holds her hand out to shake his, he responds and puts his hand in hers “ah so you’re the famous daughter, you’re at yale right?” Aaron laughs “Yale is correct, i presume my mother and her staff have been telling horror stories about me” Emily chuckles nervously “horror stories? no not at all, she’s very proud of you. - It was nice meeting you and i’m sure i’ll see more of you but i really need to go change my shirt” Aaron points at his soaked through shirt “oh of course again i’m so sorry” Emily once again apologises. She watches as he leaves through the back entrance and turns back to the bar to get a refill. 

A couple of minutes have passed and Emily is still sat at the bar bored out of her mind watching everyone on the dance floor, she caught Aaron out the corner of her eye stood by one of the exits looking as bored as her, she gets up off her stall and makes her way to him “hey hotch, fancy a dance” she extends her hand to him and “hotch?” he questions her and she raises her eyebrow “yeah hotch, you like? made it up myself” she gives him a soft smile “i’m working” He responds putting his hands in his pockets “I’m sure they won’t miss you for 5 minutes, you’re not going to turn down a girl in the middle of a crowded room are you?” Emily puts on a fake frown “fine but one dance otherwise i’ll get fired” he jokes as he grabs her hand and she leads him onto the dance floor, he puts his hand around her waist as they both sway to the music “don’t worry i know your boss” she whispers with a smile. 

They ended up dancing for more than one song, Emily pleaded with him at the end of every song for just one more and laughed every time he gave in. The music stopped and this brought them out of their comfortable grasp on each other, the party was ending and Aaron had to go back to his job, the reason he was there. “it was a pleasure meeting you Emily Prentiss” Aaron exclaimed as he lead her to the door “Pleasure was all mine Hotch” Emily gives him a kiss on the cheek as she makes her way to her mothers car. 

“Hotch” Aaron chuckles to himself.


End file.
